


Unexpected

by Natalia_Romanova



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_Romanova/pseuds/Natalia_Romanova
Summary: Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff have a complicated relationship. It's only after the events of New York and DC that they truly realise how similar they are. Now living in the Avengers Tower, Tony and Natasha confront their pasts and realise who their friends really are.





	1. Honesty in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It’s another typical night in the Avengers Tower. I'm currently relaxing on my couch reading Anna Karenina in my personal rooms. After the events of DC, I've been laying low tracking down intel and other potential leads on the Winter Soldier for Steve and Sam.

 _Bing._ Hearing my phone, I look up. I can't help but smile at the image Laura sent me. Clint asleep on the couch, with his hair sticking up in different directions. His daughter, Lila (their one year old) asleep on his chest. Clint is a fantastic father, I always knew he would be... Sighing slightly, my mind begins to wander to Clint. I miss our partnership more that I care too...

* * *

#####  _Flashback_

  
_“Tasha…” Clint whispers into my ear. The arm around my waist tightens as he pulls me closer. Clint snuggles closer to me. Twisting around so we are facing each other, I gaze at him. His hair is mussed up and his blue eyes are gazing at me with adoration, but also a hint of sadness._

_A rush of fondness flows through me. Leaning down slightly, he presses his lips against mine. Sighing...I deepen the kiss. Unspoken emotions filter through, adoration...fondness...respect...and something deeper I don't want to examine too closely._

_Pulling away, Clint rests his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes._

_“Natalia.” Clint whispers. Clint is the only one who calls me Natalia. Correction. He's the only one who is_ allowed _to. Only a select few know my real name is Natalia, but they call me Natasha._

_Smiling half-heartedly, I respond just as quietly, "Clinton." Closing the gap, I kiss him briefly. Pausing slightly, I continue. "Clint, I know. It's okay. We both knew that this day would come eventually." I remind him, cupping his cheek with my hand._

_I’ll miss Clint, he's important to me. But when we started this...relationship, we knew it wouldn't last. Clint eventually would want to start a family, and I'm too damaged, and unable, to provide him that lifestyle... Even if I wanted to. I can't live without the adrenaline and the missions, they are all I know. It's what I've been trained to do, it's my life. I'm not built for the domestic life._

_“I don’t want this to end, Tasha," Clint argues, interrupting my thoughts. I don't want it to end either but he deserves someone better than me. I know he's determined to keep our relationship though._

_“I know Laura getting pregnant was...unexpected. But she wants to try and make it work, she wants a family. She can give that to you, Clint. I can't...I want. No, I need to do the right thing, Clint." I plead for him to understand, it's the right thing to do. Laura recently reached out to Clint explaining that she is pregnant. Clint hasn't seen or spoken to Laura since their brief relationship six months ago. Laura is a nice woman though, she'll be good for him._

_"I'll always be here for you... and Laura, you know that. I'm not going to disappear from your life. We'll still be partners, and you'll always be my best friend. Nothing will change that." I remind him._

_Clint sighs, "I know, Tash, but I'll still miss you..." So, will I..._

* * *

 

Shaking my head, I try to dispel the memories bouncing around in my mind. It was a long time ago...so much has changed. After the events of DC, Clint decided to retire and become a full-time father. I fully support that decision. Currently, it's only Tony and myself living in the newly refurbished Avengers Tower. Bruce is off the grid, staying calm, Steve and Sam are searching for the Winter Soldier, and Thor is back on Asgard. Looking down at my phone again, I notice the time. 11:28pm. Late dinner tonight. On the way to the communal kitchen, I decide to check up on Tony.

“J.A.R.V.I.S?” I call out.

“Yes, Ms. Romanova?” J.A.R.V.I.S responds.

“Has Tony come up for dinner yet?” I ask. Lately, Tony has been spending more of his time in the Lab, improving or creating new weapons for the team... I know he hasn't been sleeping or eating properly either.

“No, Ms. Romanova. Sir hasn't left the lab today.” J.A.R.V.I.S answers.

“Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S,” I respond, sighing. Quickly making another sandwich for Tony, I slowly head down to the labs. I can't help but worry about Tony. He isn't taking care of himself anymore, he's trying to run away from his problems instead of facing them. I know his relationship with Pepper has been in trouble for a while. He wants to have some semblance of control; his lab provides that safety. I understand the desire to maintain control, especially when things are particularly tough.

As I reach the glass doors to Tony’s lab, I pause and observe him. Sitting hunched over his workstation, with ACDC playing in the background, is Anthony Stark. I can see him talking to Jarvis while he's working on a weapons upgrade. I raise my hand and knock on the glass door. Tony immediately jumps at the sound and quickly turns around. When he sees it’s me, he waves me in. 

Walking towards Tony I put the plate of sandwiches in front of him. “Eat,” I command as I sit opposite him. 

Tony glances up at me, amused. He has large bags under his eyes and his face is pale and sickly, it looks like he hasn’t had a good night’s sleep in days.

“Yes, boss,” Tony says with amusement. Putting down his equipment, he slowly begins to eat his sandwiches. I smile. As we eat our sandwiches, we both keep glancing at each other. 

* * *

TONY POV:

Natasha is sitting across from me, watching my every move. I know she’s analysing the condition I’m in. I probably look terrible, pale and overworked.

If I am going to be honest with myself, she’s been on my mind a lot lately. Yet Natasha Romanoff remains an enigma, even though we’ve been teammates for over two years. I want to get to know the woman behind all the masks, not the one she presents to everyone… well except Clint. Ever since our first meeting when she infiltrated my company… she’s intrigued me. 

“Thanks, Romanoff,” I say quietly. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know, but I wanted to.” Romanoff responds plainly. Standing up, she slowing walks around my desk to stand next to me and glances down at my project. 

“I’m trying to improve your widow bites, more power but doesn’t change the overall integrity of your original ones.” I quickly explain. “I know that you can take care of yourself, I just want to make sure you have the best advantage possible. Our enemies are getting more powerful and creative, so you should have the best gear available.” I continue. 

I feel her gaze on me as I look down at her widow bites, I don’t want to see her reaction. Especially if she’s angry. An angry black widow is something everyone should avoid. 

“Tony,” she says gently. My heart beats faster in my chest. This is it, I take a deep breath and prepare to get yelled at. I jump when I feel her hand rest on my shoulder. 

“Tony,” she says again. It’s not until her hand gently grasps my chin and turns my face towards hers, that I reluctantly look at her. I’m surprised to see her amused. 

“Thank you, Tony,” she says earnestly, with a slight smile.

“Thank you, Tony,” she says earnestly. “I know we’ve had our differences Stark, but if you ever want to talk, or have someone keep you company. I’m always here.” Natasha says gently.

“Why?” I ask, shocked and confused. 

“Because I know what it’s like to be alone and desperate for any resemblance of control.” She states simply. With that she squeezes my shoulder and heads towards the door. 

“Oh...and call me Natasha.” She calls to me as she walks out the door. 

I sit there in disbelief. Part of me can’t believe that just happened. I can’t help but smile. Maybe… just maybe things will get better between us now. This might be the beginning of a newfound friendship with Natasha. With renewed energy, I get back to improving the widow bites in front of me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been absent for a while... But I've re-edited the story a little... All mistakes are mine...


	2. Heartbreak and Revelations

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER:

Sitting at my desk, I sigh when I hear the tapping of heels on tiles getting louder as they get closer to the lab. They can only belong to one person… Pepper. Thinking quickly, I try to figure out what I’ve done wrong this time.

“Tony!” Pepper calls out to me with irritation as she walks into the lab. 

“Yes, Pepper,” I respond, as I continue to fix a problem with one my suit boots. It was malfunctioning a little in yesterday’s flight, and I need to get it fixed and improved as soon as possible. 

“Do you know what today is?” she asks angrily. 

“Ahh…no,” I say confused. 

I hear her sigh angrily. “Turn around, Tony,” she commands. 

Damn. Dropping my tools onto my desk, I take a deep breath and slowly turn around to face Pepper. She’s glaring at m, her hand on her hip. She’s wearing an elegant black dress, with matching black heels. Her hair is done up in a bun, and her make-up is simple but elegant. Immediately, I try and remember if we have some event or gala that we have to go to. Damn, I can’t think of anything. 

“Looking good, Pep,” I say with a charming smile, desperate to avoid another fight with her. They’re draining. As much as I love her, she doesn’t know when to stop. 

“Don’t bother trying that with me, Tony.” Ah, it’s going to be a long night… “I can’t believe you forgot, Tony!” she continues. Damn, so I did forget something. 

“Ah...want to remind me?” I ask, hesitantly. 

“Tony!” Pepper cries out in hurt and anger. I take a step closer when I hear the hurt in her voice. Despite the troubles we are going through, I truly love Pepper and never want to see her hurt, especially because of me. 

“No, Tony. I can’t do this anymore.” Pepper says quietly. “I know Iron Man and developing new tech for the team is important, but so am I. You couldn’t even be bothered to remember that today is our anniversary… Tony, we had plans to go to dinner. I was hoping that tonight we would solve things between us… But I was wrong.” Pepper looks at me with tears in her eyes. 

Okay. I screwed up big this time. “Pepper… I’m sorry. You know when I’m down here I lose track of time…and you know I’m terrible at remembering dates. You’ve always known this about me.” I point out to her gently. “No matter how hard you try, that will never change.” I have to be honest, Pepper deserves that. 

“I know Tony, and maybe that’s the problem.” Pepper admits. “I think I’ve spent too much time trying to change you when you don’t need to change. You need someone who gets you Tony. Someone who will love you for all your quirks and flaws.” Pepper pauses and looks at me. Determined she continues, “I can’t be that person anymore. I need to be with someone who will remember dates and will always be there for me.” 

“I know you deserve better than me, Pepper. I’ll be the first to admit that I haven’t been there like I should have.” Sighing, I look down at my hands. Damn, I knew this was coming…but I didn’t realise how much it would hurt. Looking back up, I hold her hand in mine. “I’m sorry, Pepper.” 

Pepper gives me a small smile. “I’m going to go, Tony. But I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Oh, right. Okay.” I respond quietly. 

“Bye Tony.” Pepper squeezes my hand and walks out. 

Shit.

Shit. Goddammit. Turning around I sit at my desk, my hands cradling my head. Shit. Why do I always lose the people I love? Slamming my hands on the table, I sweep my across causing everything on my desk to crash to the floor. It echoes through the lab. Sitting there, my eyes start to sting. NO. I will not cry. 

“Jarvis, lock down the lab. Don’t let anyone down here… and crank up the music.” I say quickly. 

“Of course, Sir.” Jarvis responds. 

With the music loud, I start designing a new Iron Man suit. This one will be stronger and more powerful…

* * *

NATASHA POV:

“I can’t believe it! Another baby Tash. After Lila and Cooper, I never imagined we would have another one.” Clint babbles through the phone. I smile at his enthusiasm. 

“Yeah, yeah. You better name is one after me, Barton.” I say mockingly. I can hear Clint laughing. He knows I’m not being serious, but there is something in his tone when he replies. “Of course, we will Nat.” Trepidation fills me at the thought of Clint naming his child after me. 

As Clint continues to chat enthusiastically in my ear about Laura and the kids, I see Pepper storm past me and down towards Tony’s lab. What has Stark done now? Watching her leave, I suddenly realise what the date is. Good luck, Stark. He’s going to need it. I know how Pepper gets when she’s angry. Pepper needs to understand that she’s never going to change Tony, he is who he is. If she truly loves him for who he is, she will accept that. 

Twenty minutes later, I finally say goodbye to Clint, with the promise that I’ll visit in the next couple of weeks. It’ll be nice to get away from the monotony of the tower. 

After hanging up, I get some tea and my laptop and relax on the couch. I need to check up on Steve and Sam to see how their progress is going. I’m not hopeful. The Winter Soldier will not be found until he is ready. I’m certain he is not ready to confront Steve or his past.

Typing away, I slowly get absorbed in my task. It’s not until I hear sharp footsteps getting louder that I realise it’s almost been an hour since Pepper went down to Tony’s lab. Looking up from my laptop, I can see that she’s crying. Her eyes are red and she looks dejected. I’m unsure what to do. I’m not good at the comforting thing, I can kill a person with ease, but a crying person…I’d rather be anywhere else. 

“Pepper, are you alright?” I ask quietly, so I don’t startle her. 

“Oh, Natasha, sorry I didn’t see you there,” she sniffles.

“That’s my job,” I point out.

Pepper laughs shakily, “that’s true. I’m sorry… but I need to go Natasha.” 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen between you and Tony?” I press on.

“Tony and I…” Pepper starts to say. “We just…broke up. I couldn’t do it anymore Natasha. I keep trying to change him, make him become someone he isn’t. I need to be someone who will be there for me. You understand, right?” She pleads. 

“I understand Pepper.” I say, even though I’ve never actually been in a long-term relationship. The closest relationship that’s ever come close enough was when I was with Clint. But then that was a long time ago, and the circumstances were very different. 

“Thanks. I better go… I’m sure I’ll still see you around.” Pepper says quietly.

“You will. Goodbye, Pepper.” I say, watching her leave the room. This day has been a long time coming. Pepper and Stark are different people, I never thought they would last this long. I shake my head, love brings about nothing but pain, mistrust and potential manipulations. I better check on Stark, make sure he’s alright and isn’t destroying his lab…

As I reach his lab, I knock on the door. But I get no response from Stark. I can see him working on what looks like a new suit. I knock again. Still nothing. 

“Jarvis, can you let me in?” I ask. 

“Sorry, Ms Romanova. Sir has stated that he isn’t to be disturbed.” Jarvis responds, disapproval in his tone. 

Sighing, I realise that I won’t be getting anything out of Stark today. “Okay, Jarvis. Could you please make sure he eats and to remind him to stop for breaks?” I call out as I walk back up to the lounge. 

“Of course, Ms Romanova.” 

I sincerely hope Stark doesn’t lock himself away in his lab. I hate to admit it, but I’ve grown almost fond of him in the past month. 

* * *

TONY POV:

“Sir, Ms Romanova has requested that you have breaks and remember to eat something if you’re going to lock yourself in here.” Jarvis informs me. I can almost hear the disappointment in my actions, but approval in what Natasha is requesting. 

“Yes, Jarvis.” I say with a slight smile. At least I know there is someone here who cares about my well-being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is still reading this :) I appreciate it


	3. The Week That Changed Everything

* * *

“Natasha?” Tony calls out to me. Walking towards me, my gaze wanders over his outfit. He’s wearing an expensive black suit, with an emerald green tie. Some might even say it matches my eyes perfectly…if they want to be sentimental like that. I scoff at the thought. If you look past the fatigue and dark circles underneath his eyes…he looks good. Handsome…almost. He grins smugly when he sees me admiring him. 

“Tony,” I say with a smirk. 

“I have to go out of town for the rest of the week. Pepper is expecting me to fill in for her at the board meetings. She’s taking some time off to…you know?” Tony explains, waving his hand around unenthusiastically. 

“How are you and Pepper?” I enquire gently. 

“Ah…we are getting there. We are keeping things professional.” 

“Which means you’re avoiding her?” I say candidly. 

“Yeah, pretty much,” he says sheepishly. “I really don’t want to see her at the moment. I’m…I’m just not ready yet. I need some space to get used to…everything.” Tony continues to explain quietly, as if he’s afraid to show any vulnerability. 

“So, this means I have the Tower to myself for the week?” I ask, changing the subject. 

Tony looks relieved at my subtle shift in conversation. “Apart from Jarvis, yeah. Will you be okay?” Sometimes it’s easy to forget how much Tony cares about his friends. Especially when he comes across as sarcastic and egotistical. I think the majority of people are fooled by his masks. 

“Of course,” I say smirking. This is going to be a relaxing week. 

“If you need anything, I’m just a phone call away, or ask Jarvis.” Tony explains. 

“Look after yourself, Tony.” I say quietly.

“Don’t have too much fun without me,” Tony teases me and winks at me as the elevator doors close. 

Sighing, I shake my head. Now what? 

* * *

These past few days have been quiet. Tony’s only been gone two days and it already feels strange around here. I’ve gotten used to Tony sitting next to me chatting away about anything and everything. I didn’t realise how much I enjoyed his company and those late-night conversations…until now. Looking down at my phone, I see a message from Steve. 

_Hey Nat. Sam and I decided that we need a break for a couple days. Are you at the Tower?_ – Steve

_Yeah : ) Tony is away at the moment. So, it’s just me._

_Want some company?_ – Steve 

_Sure : ) Come on over, I’ll let Tony know._

As I put my phone down, I look around the room. It’ll be nice to catch up with Steve again. 

“Jarvis, can you let Tony know that Steve and Sam are coming to stay at the Tower for a few days?” I ask politely. I could call him, but I don’t want to accidentally interrupt a meeting. Though he might actually like the interruption from the boredom. 

“Of course, Ms Romanova.” Jarvis replies. “Sir says you know where their rooms are and that you must tell him everything when he returns.” 

“Of course,” I say rolling my eyes. Heaven forbid Tony not knowing something, I think fondly. 

A short while later, Jarvis interrupts my thoughts. 

“Ms Romanova, Mr Rogers and Mr Wilson are on their way up.” Jarvis informs me.

“Okay, thank you.” I say as I walk over to the elevator to wait for the doors to open. When they finally do, Steve and Sam are there with friendly grins. Steve has on jeans and a checkered blue shirt, his bag slung over his shoulder. Sam has on jeans and a leather jacket, holding his bag in his hand. I notice immediately that they are tired and need a break. I’m assuming that’s why they decided to come to the Tower for a couple days. 

“Hey there, strangers.” I say, smirking.

“Hey, Nat.” They both reply with big grins.

“Come. I’ll show you to your rooms.” I command. The top ten floors of the 93-story Tower are devoted to the Avengers, the rest are Stark Industry related. Tony obviously lives in the penthouse, you need to know the passcode to gain entry. Below that is the common floor, where the main lounge, kitchen, library and other shared rooms are. Then next six floors are devoted to the other members of the Avengers. My person floor is blow the common floor (thankfully Tony allowed me to lock my floor down to everyone else, only those with my permission can enter). Then it’s Thor’s, Steve’s, Clint’s and then Bruce’s floor. The final three floors are devoted to multiple labs, a gym and training rooms.

“Steve your rooms are on the 89th floor, so three floors down from the main floor. Sam you can borrow Clint’s rooms. He barely uses them, so he won’t mind you using them.” I explain as we get back into the elevator. When the doors open again, we walk into the simplistic hallway of Steve’s floor. 

“Each floor has their own lounge, kitchen and study. You can design it how you want, but you’ll have to wait until Tony gets back.” I explain while pointing out the different doors that lead to the kitchen, lounge and study. “Your bedroom is situated off the lounge.” “Come on Sam, I’ll take you to Clint’s floor. Get some rest Steve, we can catch up later.” I say, as we leave Steve standing in his hallway. After a quick tour for Sam, I leave him to rest up and head back to my own floor. 

As I reach my floor, I walk towards my study. “Jarvis, if Steve or Sam need me…please let me know as they won’t be able to enter my floor.” I request quietly. 

“Of course, Ms Romanova.”

* * *

The next day as I fight my way through the training simulation (a combination of close combat and weaponry work) that Tony and I set up, I hear Steve walk into the room and watch me. We designed it so it helps me improve on any weaknesses I may have when in the field. 

“Hey Nat, I was wondering if we could talk?” Steve asks me hesitantly. Waving my hand, I stop the simulation. Turning around, I scrutinise him. He is gazing at me with wide pleading eyes. I know there’s no way I can delay this any further. 

“Sure. Let me have a shower first. I’ll meet you on your floor in twenty minutes. Sound good?” I suggest as I grab my water and towel. 

“Okay. Thanks Nat, I’ll see you soon.” He says gratefully. 

Twenty minutes later, I’m walking into Steve’s lounge and calling out to him. 

“In here. Do you want some tea?” Steve asks from the kitchen.

“Yes please, Black if you have it?” I ask while looking around his rooms. They’re simplistic but cosy. Two large armchairs and a sofa are situated around a large coffee table. Steve’s drawings and pencils are scattered on the table. Steve walks into the room and places my tea on the coffee table and sits down on the sofa. I decide to sit on the closest armchair.

“Thanks,” I say, taking a sip of my tea. 

“Did you find the Winter Soldier?” I ask, straight to the point. Steve’s expression changes immediately to one of distress. 

“No, but we came close a few times. I just don’t understand! He recognised me, Natasha. Why is he still running away from me?” Steve exclaims in frustration. 

“Steve. He’s been through hell and back. He’s finally on his own after years of being controlled…he’ll come to you when he’s ready.” I explain gently. I wish Steve would understand that the person he’s looking for might not be there anymore. The Winter Soldier has been erased and remade for decades…there is a high probability that the Bucky Steve knew before the war is gone, and only a hardened shell remains. 

“But…” Steve protests.

“No, Steve. Take it from someone who understands. He will come to you when he’s ready.” I interrupt, tone hard. Rogers stubbornness annoys the hell out of me sometimes. It’s either his way or no way. 

“I’ll think about it. Sam and I decided we would come here for a couple days to re-energise. But we,” meaning him, “are hoping you might be willing to help us find where Bucky was last.” Steve asks me. I sigh. Of course, this is why he came here. I know I’ll be able to find him, or at least where he was last. I know how the Winter Soldier operates. I don’t know if I want to though. It would be better for everyone involved if Steve left him alone for a while. But that’ll never happen. 

“Steve, are you sure this is the right thing to do?” I question him gently.

“Natasha, I’m not going to give up on him. I know Bucky is in there, I just have to find him and get through to him,” Steve says determined. 

Идᴎот. I exhale in frustration. 

“And what about Tony?” I ask. 

“What about Tony?” Steve replies confused. _Seriously?_

“Don’t you think Tony will be upset when you bring the person who murdered his parents into our lives?” I ask in disbelief. 

“That wasn’t Bucky, it was the Winter Soldier! Anyway, Tony doesn’t know…so it won’t be an issue.” Steve says dismissively. 

What. Блядь. “What do you mean, Tony doesn’t know?” I demand.

“Well…I never told him Bucky is the reason that his parents are dead.” Steve admits hesitantly. “But that was the Winter Soldier, not Bucky. What Tony doesn’t know won’t hurt him, Nat.” 

I stare at Steve in disbelief. I’m not hearing this right. I can understand the desire to gain a friend back, but to disregard the importance and impact this would have on Tony…I can’t believe Steve. It’s almost like he’s completely forgotten about Tony and his feelings the moment Bucky came into the picture. 

“Steve, he deserves to know the truth. You know that…Don’t let your feelings about Bucky change that.” I remind him. 

“Isn’t that a bit ironic coming from you? Everything you represent is about lying to people. Your whole career is about lying to others… You can’t judge me for this.” Steve says harshly. 

“While that may be true, I try not to lie to my friends. Especially with things like this.” I say truthfully. At this Steve falls silent. I shouldn’t be surprised that he brought me into this…but I am. 

“You will tell him, Steve.” I say sharply. I won’t forget this, especially considering everything Tony has done for us. Just by looking around you can see what he has done. Letting us live in the Tower free of charge… Why doesn’t Steve see that? 

Steve nods and asks. “Why do you care so much? Last time I checked, you weren’t too fond of Tony.” 

“That doesn’t matter, he deserves to know. Tony has done a lot for all of us, you should remember that.” I say firmly. “Now tell me what you want me to research?” I ask, it’s time to change the subject before things get too heated.

“We tracked Bucky to Germany, but then the trail went cold. I think he’s going to go back to Russia. So, I was hoping you would see if any if your contacts have seen him or spoken to him. Hopefully, we can try and intercept him in Russia and bring him back home.” Steve explains with determination. 

For the next hour, Steve and I discuss all the possible places the Winter Soldier might be. It’s after four when I finally get to leave. I need to think about Steve said, and get in touch with my contacts in Europe… One things for sure, I need to keep an eye on Steve. 

* * *

It’s later that night, while sitting at my desk I decide to video call Tony. While waiting for him to answer the call I think back to what Steve said earlier. Steve and the Winter Soldier are going to be problematic, I know that much at least. I just don’t know how bad it’s going to get… 

“Natasha!” I hear Tony exclaim happily, interrupting my thoughts. “How are our guests doing? Missing me yet?” 

I can’t help but smile… I’ve missed this Идᴎот. “Tony… Steve and Sam have settled in fine. But miss you? Never. I enjoy the quiet too much.” I tease him as I gaze at him on my computer screen. It looks like he’s just come back from a meeting. The top three buttons of his work shirt are undone and his hair is a mess. He looks charming. 

“Aww, come one. I’m lovable, it’ll be lonely without me there, Tasha.” He says with a grin. I don’t care that he’s using the nickname only Clint uses… I actually like it. 

“Whatever you say, Tony.” I respond with a smirk. 

“So, what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?” Tony asks genuinely. 

“I just wanted to see how you’re doing.” I admit. 

“Oh, you know. Stuck in meeting after meeting. It’s boring, Tasha. I’m losing my mind! But your call has made up for all that.” Tony says, winking at me. 

“You sweet talker. But in all seriousness. Are you sleeping enough? You look worse than you did a few days ago.” I point out. 

“Thanks, that hurts.” Tony pouts.

“Seriously Tony, are you okay?” One of these days he’ll tell me what’s going on in that head of his. But I won’t force the issue. 

“I…not really. But it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Tony says, brushing me off. 

“When you get back, we’ll talk.” I say adamantly. 

“Yes. Okay.” Tony agrees reluctantly. 

“Good. Steve and Sam are leaving for Germany tomorrow. Do you know when you’ll be back?” 

“Wish them a safe trip from me. I should be back on Friday.” Tony explains. Two days then. 

“Okay. I’ll see you in a couple days then…. Get some sleep Tony.” I command. 

“Yes boss.” He says with a massive grin. “Bye Tasha…Thanks for calling. I really appreciate it,” he continues with a hint of vulnerability.

“Bye Tony,” I whisper has the screen goes black. Things are changing, I just hope no one gets hurt in the process… Especially Tony, he’s been through enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Идᴎот = Idiot  
> Блядь = Damn
> 
> Thanks to everyone still reading this :) for my first ever fanfic, I think its going alright. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine
> 
> I should probably say that this will probably not be a Steve friendly fanfic... No hate to Steve, just for the purposes of this story, he won't be portrayed in a good light.


	4. Reunions

* * *

Sitting in the back of my car, I can’t stop fiddling with my pen. I’m anxious to get back home after being away for a week. Taking a deep breath, I gaze out the window and watch the buildings blur past as we drive towards the Avengers Tower.

“Are you alright?” Happy asks concerned, his brown eyes watching me through the rear-view mirror.

“Yeah, just want to get home and wash this week off me,” I reply quietly, glancing at him briefly before looking out the window again. As the building blur past, my mind wanders back to her again. Ever since the video call…I haven’t been able to get her off my mind; from her fiery personality that never fails to challenge me, to her overwhelming natural beauty. I’m in awe of her…And she’s going to be there, waiting for me. Is she as excited to see me as I am her? Did she miss me? I sigh in frustration. _Why can’t I stop thinking about her?_

“Tony?” Happy interrupts my thoughts. “We’re here.” As Happy opens my door, I breathe in deeply and get out of the car. 

“Thank you, Happy. Take the rest of the day off.” I say as I walk towards the elevator in the underground carpark. 

“Welcome back Sir,” Jarvis greets me as I get into the elevator. 

“Thanks buddy. Jarv, is Natasha home?” I ask. 

“Yes, sir. Ms Romanova is currently in the main kitchen. Shall I inform her that you’ve returned?” Jarvis asks with a hint of amusement.

“No…no I’ll just go there first,” I decide. Uncertainty bubbles up inside me, I’ve never felt this nervous over a woman before…not even Pepper. _Control yourself Tony, it’s just Natasha._ After whata feels like an eternity, the doors finally open to the common floor hallway. As I enter the lounge, Natasha enters from the kitchen.

Before I change my mind…I walk up to her, wrap my around her waist and pull her into a tight hug. Her hair brushes against my cheek as she hugs me back, she smells faintly of vanilla and gunpowder. Backing away slowly from the hug, I finally look at her. She’s wearing a tight black singlet; yoga pants and her vibrant red hair is tied up into a loose bun. _I’ve missed her…_ Crossing her arms, she smirks at me.

“Hey Red,” I say grinning broadly. 

“Tony,” she responds with a teasing smirk. “Missed me?” 

Shaking my finger at her, “Ah ah ah, not as much as you did, and I have proof.” I say triumphantly. Natasha punches me gently in retaliation.

“Whatever, Tony,” Natasha dismisses me nonchalantly. “You liked that I called you.” 

“See you can’t even deny it.” I reply smugly. “I missed you,” I mumble quietly.

Looking at me fondly, she shakes her head and walks back into the kitchen. Smiling slightly, I follow her. Natasha is making dinner for the both of us. I sit at the kitchen counter in silence while she serves both of us a bowl of chicken salad. Once she finished, I grab our bowls and head to the dining table. Sitting opposite me, Natasha places our drinks on the table, scotch for me and red wine for her. Picking up my fork, I dig in. 

“So, anything exciting happen while I was away?” I ask, genuinely curious.

“Нёт, apart from the brief visit from Steve and Sam,” Natasha says, shaking her head.

“How was Steve?” I ask, it’s been a while since I last saw him.

“Tired. He won’t stop his search for the Winter Soldier. He needs to realise his friend Bucky might not be there anymore. Especially after the reconditioning and reprogramming. But…Steve is determined.” Natasha explains with frustration. 

“He is a stubborn man,” I say with a grin.

“Stubborn doesn’t even cover the half of it,” Natasha says with exasperation.

“Why? Is there more?” I ask eagerly, hoping for potential blackmail material.

“Tony.” Natasha says sternly. 

“Alright, alright,” I acquiesce. 

We both fall into a comfortable silence. Usually I have to fill the void with chatter, I don’t like the silence…. There are only a few people where I can sit in silence comfortably. I can count them on my hand. All two of them. Bruce and now Natasha…I smile at that. 

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” Natasha asks, watching me curiously. I stare back at her, thinking… _How many men, and women, have called her beautiful? Do they only see her large bright green eyes? Her flawless skin? Her plump lips? And get immediately seduced by her natural beauty and not who she is underneath all that?_ My gaze sweeps across her face. Is that how she likes it? It’s easy to forget she’s on in her late twenties… I’m overwhelmed by her strength. 

“Tony?” Natasha interrupts my thoughts, concern shining through her eyes. “Where did you just go?” 

“Have a drink with me?” I blurt out. 

“I thought we already were?” Natasha asks amused, lifting up her glass of wine to emphasise her point.

“Well yes…but I mean something more formal… Come up to my penthouse, we can have a drink or two, probably more than two. We can talk, relax, maybe get to know one another better… Have a drink with me, Nat?” I ramble slightly.

“Are you asking me out on a date, Tony?” Natasha asks quietly. I pause, do I want it to be a date? _Yes!_ But I don’t want to ruin our tentative friendship that we have…

“Let’s see how it goes first, then I’ll let you know…?” I suggest. Sipping my scotch, I patiently wait for her answer. I’m hoping she’ll say yes… Nervousness bubbles inside me, I didn’t realise how much I wanted this until now. 

“Yes.” She says simply. 

“What?” I say dumbfounded.

“Yes, I’ll have a drink with you.’ She says with amusement. 

I grin widely.

“Okay. Meet me in my Penthouse in an hour? I’ll make sure Jarvis lets you in…” I say, clicking my fingers as I stand up. Just as I reach the door, I turn around and give her a cheeky smile and wink. “Oh, and don’t forget to dress up pretty.” 

I can here her soft chuckles following me as I walk to the elevator. 

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, I open the top four buttons of my grey buttoned shirt which I’ve tucked into my black pants. I’ve styled my hair to both presentable yet playful. Glancing at my watch, Natasha should be arriving at any moment. As I reach the elevator doors, they open to reveal Natasha. _Wow._ She’s wearing a long black dress that hugs her body, with matching black stilettos. Her hair is styled into an elegant bun with a few strands framing her face and she has on dark red lipstick and dark eyeliner that makes her eyes seem greener. 

_She looks stunning…_

Smiling, Natasha slowly walks towards me. “Вы выглядите красиво” 

“What does that mean?” I say with a pout. 

Laughing quietly, Natasha pats my shoulder as she walks past me. “Figure it out.” I watch her walk away for a moment, admiring her beauty.

“Don’t you owe me a drink?” Natasha teases me. I look at her with amusement and gesture for her to take a seat on the couch. 

“My lady,” I bow mockingly. “What would you like? I have anything and everything.” Sweeping my hand across my drink selection. 

“Your most expensive scotch, please,” Natasha requests.

I pause. “Okay, two scotch’s coming up.” I say with a small smile. 

Handing Natasha her drink, I sit down at the opposite end of the couch and lean back against the armrest so I can face her. Natasha sits at the opposite end, her heels abandoned on the floor so she can tuck her feet underneath her. 

Sipping my scotch, I lazily gaze at her. Natasha copies my movements.

“Spoken to Legolas lately?” I ask eventually. I haven’t seen or spoken to him in months. 

“Of course. He’s expecting another baby, doesn’t talk about anything else. I’m happy for him, he’s always wanted children.” Natasha explains with a fond expression. I notice there is a hint of sadness in her voice…

_Interesting…_

“May I ask you a personal question?” I ask hesitantly.

“You may, but I can’t guarantee that I’ll answer.”

“Were you and Clint ever together? We all have our suspicions, but?” I ask. 

“Yes, but it was a long time ago.” Natasha admits.

“Want to elaborate?” I press on.

She takes a deep breath, “It was about five years ago, there was always this attraction between us. But it wasn’t until this one particular night…”

_**Flashback:** _

_Incessant knocking pulls me immediately from my sleep, alert I grab my gun from bedside table. Walking slowly towards the door, I yank it open and point the pun at the intruder’s head._

_“Tasha…it’s me,” Clint says sheepishly._

_“Clint? What are you doing here?” I ask as I lower my gun. Stepping aside I let Clint enter my apartment. Glancing at the digital clock on my DVD player, 3:00am flashes at me._

_“I need to talk to you, Nat.” Clint admits, shuffling from side to side nervously. “Alright. Do you want anything to drink?” I ask confused._

_“No, can we sit down?” Clint asks hesitantly._

_“Sure.” Sitting down on the couch, I face Clint._

_Reaching over he takes hold of my hand and holds it in his. I glance down at our joined hands briefly before looking at Clint again. He’s nervous about something._

_“We’ve been partners for two years now, Tasha.” I nod. “I treasure our partnership above anything else, and you were there when Bobbi and I broke up. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”_

_“You’re my best friend Clint,” I say as though it explains everything._

_“I know, and you’re mine. But…” Clint says hesitantly._

_“But?” I’m sure nothing has happened to jeopardise our friendship, or partnership. My heart begins to race, though I keep my facial expression blank. I will not be weak._

_“But…I want more. And I think you do to.” Clint admits in a rush, his fingers playing with mine._

_Pulling my hand away from his, I shake my head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I deny emphatically._

_“Come on Tasha. I know you. You feel the attraction between us… You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, both inside and out. We would be perfect together!” Clint pleads with me._

_Standing up, I put some distance between us. “Clint…I don’t do relationships. You know that. You’ve always known that about me.” I remind him gently._

_“I know, Tasha… Don’t you think you could give us a chance? I can’t pretend you mean nothing to me anymore.” Clint says, stepping closer to me. I can feel the heat of his body, breathing in deeply I notice he smells of aftershave and something uniquely Clint._

_“See? You feel it too… Tasha, please. Forget about everything that’s been drilled into and take a chance. I can’t promise that it’ll be perfect all the time, but it’ll be real.” Clint implores._

_“Clint… I -,” I whisper._

_“No,” Clint interrupts me. “Don’t think, just feel.”_

_“Clint, think about this seriously. With our jobs –” Clint lips press against mine before I can finish. When I don’t pull away, he grips my waist in one hand and weaves this other into my hair…I can feel his heart beating wildly. Melding my body against his, I deepen the kiss…_

* * *

Natasha falls silent, lost in her memories. As I watch her, I realise her relationship with Clint is more complicated than any of us realised.

“Why aren’t you still together?” I ask before I can stop myself. Natasha looks at me intently, I can see her debating whether to trust me or not. She must see what she wanted because she starts to reply. 

“After a particularly gruelling mission where our feelings got in the way of the mission…I ended it. I always said if our relationship affected our ability to work efficiently then we would have to end it. Clint…didn’t take it well. He ended up having a brief affair with Laura, but it didn’t last. After a month apart, Clint and I got back together…” Natasha explains in a neutral voice. 

I sit there in silence, waiting for Natasha to continue.

“However, it didn’t last… Six months later, Laura got in contact with Clint and explained that she was pregnant with his child. I told him to go e with Laura… He deserves a family and stability. I could never give him that… He’s now happily married to Laura and they’re expecting their third child together.” Natasha concludes with a small smile.

“I’m sorry… That must’ve been hard for you…” I say quietly. My hearts breaking for her, I can't imagine how painful that was.

Natasha just shrugs. “It was the right thing to do.”

“Still –,” I try to say.

“So, how was your trip?” Natasha interrupts me, effectively ending that conversation. “It was…work. Nothing exciting.” I say dismissively. “Just some board meetings about the future direction of Stark Industries. I’d rather be designing and building new technologies than sitting and talking about it with a bunch of assholes.”

For the next ten minutes we talk about insignificant things. Work, Avengers and my advancements to the team’s weapons. 

“Tony.” Natasha says carefully. I look up from my drink and gaze at he, she’s watching me intently. 

“Have you been sleeping?” She asks me seriously. For the first time in years I feel as though I have someone I can tell the truth to. 

“Honestly, no.” I admit.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I sit there in silence for a while, gathering my thoughts.

“I keep having nightmares about the battle in New York. I look around, and all of you are dead because I couldn’t save you. Seeing you…and the rest of the team lying there. It’s devastating, Tasha…” I say quietly. My chest starts to tighten, _I can’t breathe…_

“Breathe, Tony. Look at me, breathe with me.” Natasha says gently, grabbing my hand she places against her chest. I mimic her breathing. Slowly, the tightness in my chest beings to loosen. 

“Thank you,” I say gratefully.

“Do you have panic attacks a lot?” She asks, concerned.

“Sometimes. But I’m not going to see a shrink Natasha. I don’t trust anyone, they might use the information against me, or share it to the world.” I say frustrated. Standing up, I begin to pace in front of the couch, Natasha watching my every move. 

“My whole life I’ve been compared to other people. Howard never loved me, he cared more about finding Captain America than me. His own son! I loved my mother, but she had her own issues to deal with… And of course, our esteemed Captain doesn’t think much of me, just because I’m not perfect like he is.” I vent. Sighing, I turn away from Natasha and gaze at the New York skyline. 

“Even Pepper ended up leaving…and I tried so hard to be everything she wanted. But I still wasn’t good enough... So, it’s easier to be sarcastic, egotistical, sometimes selfish man than to be myself. It’s easier to put up a mask than to be hurt by people…” I finish with a whisper. 

I hear rustling as Natasha gets up from the couch… _Another person whose leaving me alone after I open up…_ Sighing, sadness and loneliness overwhelms me. _Why did I think she would be different?_ Just as I’m about to turn around, I feel her stand next to me. We both stand there looking out the window in silence. 

Unexpectedly, I feel her hand brush against mine. Carefully, she places her hand in mine and squeezes it. Her hands are surprisingly soft and delicate for someone so deadly. Turning my head, I look at her… Only to find she’s already looking at me with a small smile on her face. “I’m always here…” she whispers.

Smiling slightly in return, I squeeze her hand back. “This was a date, right?” I whisper hopefully.

“Yes, Tony.” Natasha replies just as quietly. Reaching up, she kisses me on the cheek before slipping out of my grasp and walks over to the couch to pick up her shoes. “I had a good time, Tony. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I watch her walk out of my penthouse with a smile.

_So did I…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter... and it still didn't turn out like I wanted. 
> 
> Вы выглядите красиво= You look beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Might be terrible, but practice makes perfect.... So please be gentle :)


End file.
